


Sssst, someone is watching!

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco’s eventful days [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: In which Draco gets two lovely surprises from Harry, to relieve the boredom a desk duty day brings. One is food. The other? Read and find out! (Although the tags might just give you a liiiiitle idea, haha)He looks under the desk again. Nothing. ‘Fuck. I forgot about that bloody cloak.’The room stays silent. Not knowing if he’s still there, he starts working again. His stomach flutters with anticipation. He feels his zip open and his cock being pulled out. He sucks in his breath and releases it shakily. What if someone enters?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco’s eventful days [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328282
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Sssst, someone is watching!

**Author's Note:**

> Its everybody’s dream, right? Receiving or giving a blow job under the desk in an office? Our lucky Draco gets it.

Draco sits at his desk. He’s out of his mind from boredom. All his files have been sorted alphabetically, his paperwork done. He’s almost happy when senior auror Jones barges in. ‘Draco, where the fuck is that report on the Fleetwoods case? I fucking told you to finish it last week!’ He mutters something about fucking incompetent young men being allowed to join the force.

Not true at all, Draco feels his hands clench under the desk. James Jones is notorious for his bad decisions and awful planning. He tends to blame others for his own fuck ups. All the aurors dislike him. ‘You absolutely never asked me such a thing, sir. I would’ve remembered, being half your age.’ He tries to be respectful, but he can’t stand injustice. Jones pisses him off.

‘Watch that rude mouth, auror Malfoy. I am your superior. It’s a good thing senior Auror Potter has his day off, or I would discuss a good disciplinary action with him.’

The thought of Harry disciplining him does all things of things to his southern region. The opposite things senior auror Jones has in mind, he’s sure. He has to bite his lip to hold in a grin.

‘What the..?’ Jones looks around, settling suspiciously on Draco. ‘Did you just hex me, auror Malfoy?’

Huh?

‘I am sorry sir. What do you mean?’

‘I just felt a slight push.’ He looks scrutinizingly at Draco.

‘No sir. My wand is on the table.’ He gestures at the table on the other side of the room.

Jones looks at it in wonder. ‘Hmm, must’ve been my imagination then. Just finish the bloody report today, Malfoy. And I’ll talk about your insubordination with your senior auror.’ He turns and walks out of the office.

Sighing, Draco gets his quill and the requested report. He sits back at his desk and starts writing. Suddenly he feels something brush up his leg. He looks under the desk, but sees nothing. Shrugging it off, he starts to work. Suddenly he feels his legs being nudged apart. 

‘What the fuck?’

He hears a familiar chuckle from under his desk.

‘Harry?’

‘I’m teaching you some respect, auror Malfoy, just like Senior auror Jones ordered. Now don’t let it take your mind off the report.’ 

He looks under the desk again. Nothing. ‘Fuck. I forgot about that bloody cloak.’

The table stays silent. Not knowing if he’s still there, he starts working again. His stomach flutters with anticipation. He feels his zip open and his cock being pulled out. He sucks in his breath and releases it shakily. What if someone enters?

Harry caresses his cock and fondles with his balls. ‘Fuck.’ Draco’s posh voice swears, emphasizing on the ‘k’. He feels a wet stripe being licked on his shaft, before his cock is engulfed in wetness. Did it just get too hot inside the office? 

The wetness subsides. ‘Don’t forget that report.’ Hastily, Draco returns to his job. He’ll be really proud of himself if it will come out making any sense.

Suddenly he hears front office aurors Jaimy and Sybil approaching. He tries to close his legs, not wanting to have harry suck him while he helps them with an urgent incoming firecall. He feels Harry force his legs open. A soft whisper from under the desk follows. ‘Be good, love. Safe word out if you’re too uncomfortable. Or stomp your feet twice if you can’t speak. Green?’ He swallows. ‘Green.’ He breathes back as his cock is rock hard under the desk, hidden from view by Harry and the cloak for the front office aurors.

‘Auror Malfoy, will you talk some sense into him?’ Sybil sounds exasperated as she enters first. Sybil and Jaimy always bicker like a married couple. They would indeed make a lovely set, both equally feisty and arrogant, he thinks, as he feels Harry’s lips enclose him. 

‘Tell him. Mrs. Plymouth called again about her neighbors habits.’ Draco suppresses a moan as Harry lips circle his crown, sucking gently.

‘What has happened?’ His voice comes out hoarse. Jaimy enters the room too.

‘Rough night, sir?’ Jaimy grins. He is the party animal of the force. Of course it’s his first thought, Draco thinks. He grins back. ‘Something like it. Rough morning too.’ The tongue on his cock trails the ridge of his crown. It feels so good. And so wrong.

Draco sits up straighter, trying to focus on the aurors in front of him. ‘Please, tell me. I don’t know what it is, if you don’t tell me, I can’t help you.’ Harry licks the head of his cock and slides the tip of his tongue into his slit. Draco bites down a whimper.

‘It’s Mrs. Plymouth again. She thinks her neighbor has eaten the neighborhood’s stray cats. All five. We all know it’s her fucking prejudice. She just doesn’t like that Mr. Adrien is a werewolf. But he’s on wolfsbane.’ Harry uses his hands to stroke Draco’s cock. It feels great. He has to use all of his willpower to even out his breathing.

‘It’s as Sybil tells you. Plymouth’s a prejudiced bitch. But I think we should send the aurors to investigate. Maybe something did happen to all the cats.’ Harry sucks vigorously, flying his hand expertly over Draco’s hard cock. Draco breaks out in sweat. He has to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Jaimy continues. ‘We should... Sir? Are you alright?’ Jaimy looks inquiring.

‘Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry. I think all the partying has left it’s ma-oh...’ a very arousing suck cuts off his speech. ‘Left it’s mark.. I’m sorry aurors. My head is killing me.’ To emphasize his words, he grabs his head and frowns deeply. Harry keeps on stroking him in an even rhythm under the table, sucking softly at his tip. Draco keeps his hands above the table, to prevent the young aurors from jumping to conclusions.

‘Do you need a mediwitch, auror Malfoy? You look like you’ve gotten a fever.’ Sybil looks at him in concern.

‘No- ah...’ he stomps his feet twice. He feels Harry stop immediately. ‘No, I’m fine. Nothing a pain potion can’t fix. Thank you for your concern, auror Smith.’ He looks reassuringly at her. She nods. Draco tentatively reaches one hand under the table, seeking out Harry. He finds his head. Or he thinks it’s his head. He pushes him back onto his cock. ‘I’ve gotten a GREEN potion that does just the job.’ Taking the hint, Harry resumes his ministrations. Draco can almost feel him smirking against his hard prick. It feels so hot and sinful.

Draco returns his hand above the table and runs it through his hair. ‘I think you should send a team. But...’ Harry’s takes him in deep, his tight throat enticing.

Jaimy throws his fist up in victory. Sybil gives him a death glare. ‘But with appropriate urgency.’ His own urgency becomes almost too much, he needs to have these two out of the office. ‘If that’s all? I have to finish this report for Senior auror Jones.’ They give him a sympathetic look. ‘Close the door on your way out, please.’ He looks sternly at them. Well, as sternly as he can, considering Harry’s relentless pace makes his face twist in anguish. He’s so close. He feels his balls tighten.

‘We will resume our posts, sir.’ They walk away. Relieved, Draco slouches a bit, giving into the pleasure of Harry’s mouth. ‘And sir?’ Sybil looks back at him. ‘Please take that potion.’ He manages to nod. They exit his office, bickering about the case and closing the door. Just in time. Draco’s hands fly onder the table, grabbing Harry’s hair through the cloak. ‘Fuck...’ His eyes close with arousal, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, jaw tight and a frown on his forehead. Harry intensifying the rhythm gets him off. Hard. He spurts a seemingly endless supply of come deep into Harry’s throat, letting out a low grunt as he does so. 

He feels the soft tingle of Harry’s magic wash over him, knowing he’s cleaned him. The heat has subsided, as Harry sends a cooling charm his way too. Damn, this man is just bloody flawless. When his panting subsides, he tucks his cock back in.

‘Fuck, Harry. That was so hot!’ He reaches under the table to pet Harry. When he doesn’t find him, he kneels under his desk and feels around. Harry’s musky and sensual scent is still lingering. But no Harry. He hears the telltale poof of apparation and bumps his head forcefully on the desk. ‘Fuck.’ He rubs the sore spot and gets up. He’d forgotten Harry is such a strong wizard, he can disapparate from anywhere. Even the ministry.

He makes his way over to his desk, stomach grumbling. Good sex always makes him hungry. Shit, he’s forgotten all about lunch! The canteen will be closed now. Fuck. His legs tangle in something and he all but falls on the ground. He’s glad Harry’s already left, because he would laugh his arse off over Draco’s clumsiness. Feeling his way, he makes out a rectangular shape. Carefully he lifts the fabric, uncovering a wicker basket. He looks at the fabric. It’s the invisibility cloak! Harry left it. Unguarded. With him, of all people. Wow. Suddenly a bit overwhelmed by his trust, he swallows.

He opens the basket to uncover a luxurious lunch. A stasis-flask of perfect Orange Pekoe sits in the basket, next to a few thick slices of homemade bread, still slightly warm, a bowl of fresh strawberries and a bowl of Harry’s famous egg, humus and avocado salad. A package of assorted nuts and a small, rich, sinful dark chocolate bar are chucked in the side pockets. A note is on top.

‘You’re welcome. Eat up, you need the calories for what I’ve got in store for you. You can make it up to me this evening. Love, H.’

Shaking his head with a soft smile, he sits on the recliner in his office and obediently eats his lunch. Not even Jones’ reprimand when he finds Draco sitting and eating instead of sweating on the report can touch his mood.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to happen next? I’m in the mood for writing a rape role play. 
> 
> Do you want a chase scene in the forest, with Harry hunting down Draco to take what he wants?   
> Or do you want the Harry’s to return in a new sizzling foursome with loads of consensual force? 
> 
> Please tell me in the comments: hunting or foursome. Thank you!


End file.
